All For One
by cinderellas-bollywood-princess
Summary: Emi and Octavia are by themselves, and are hell bent of finding their friends and family. But once they do, will life be able to go back to normal, or will things become worse from there on? [Finn/OC, Murphy/OC, Bellarke, Linctavia.] Sequel to 'One By One'.


**A/N: Okay, here is the sequel. I promise this one will have way more Bellarke and Linctavia in it. Of course, the main focus will be the OC. But I will have quite a bit if Bellarke in it. **

**This is a sequel to "One By One" if you didn't know already. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the character of Emi.**

**A World Without Heroes (1)**

"It's been days, and we haven't found anyone," Emi said.

"We will find them, I know we will, and once we do, we're going to get Lincoln back," Octavia said. Emi put her hand on her shoulder.

"We will, we'll do everything we can to get him back," Emi said, squeezing her shoulder. They continued to trek through the trees, looking for some sign of life that was not trying to kill them. As they ventured deeper, they heard cries and shouting. "Octavia the horn!" Octavia blew the acid fog horn, and they hid as they watched the Grounders retreat. They moved towards where they continued to hear shouting, and once they reached near a cliff they froze. They couldn't believe it.

"We need to get to shelter," Finn said. Emi's heart stopped.

"Bellamy," Octavia called out.

"No we don't," Bellamy said, seeing the two of them. They all turned to where he was looking.

"She blew the horn," Murphy commented.

"Finn!" Emi cried, as she launched herself into his arms. "Oh my god! You're okay. Oh thank god you're okay."

"I love you, I love you," Finn repeated.

"I love you too," she mumbled back into his shirt. She pulled away then turned to Bellamy. "I missed you, you jackass."

"I love you too Em," Bellamy chuckled, pulling her in for a hug. She hugged him back tight. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You too," Emi said, pulling away. She then turned to Murphy, who smirked at her. "You look like shit."

"Nice to you see you to Emi," Murphy snickered, before she wrapped her arms around him too. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You too," she said. She pulled away again. "Where's Clarke? Raven? Jasper? Monty?"

"No clue, we came out here looking for them," Finn said.

"Well, let's head back to camp for now. I think we've had enough excitement for a day, and Monroe's leg needs healing," Bellamy said. "Come on." They all agreed, and headed back. They were glad to at least have each other…for now.

**~one~**

As they approached the camp, they all slowly walked through the gate. Abby was soon in front of them, talking to the girl, Mel. She asked another woman to take Mel and Monroe to the medical tent. She then turned to Emi.

"Emilia, right? Emilia Moore?" she asked. Emi just nodded. "Your dad is here." Emi's throat closed up.

"He…he is?" she choked out, and Finn put an arm around her. Abby nodded before walking away. Before anything else could be said and done a flash of blonde appeared before everyone's eyes. Bellamy stumbled back slightly, as the impact was a bit much for him. He hesitated a moment before tightly wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. Everyone else shared a look and almost laughed. They watched as Raven approached them behind Clarke.

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see," Octavia commented, and at that everyone let out a laugh.

"Let's give these guys a moment," Raven commented, looking at the couple who still hadn't let go of each other. As the rest of them walked off, Clarke finally pulled away from Bellamy. Bellamy felt the wetness on his shirt, and took her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Bellamy. I'm sorry I closed the doors. Oh god…oh god, I thought you were dead," Clarke said, sniffing. Bellamy wiped her tears away, and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"You can't get rid of me that easily princess," Bellamy muttered, and Clarke let out a small laugh. "It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay."

"No, the rest of them. They're in Mt. Weather, Bellamy. It's terrible, what they do there. It's so bad," Clarke rambled, but Bellamy took her face his in his hands again.

"Shh, Princess, breath. We can talk about this later, let's go find our friends first," Bellamy said, his arm still wrapped around Bellamy as they walked to where the rest were.

"Have you guys finished making out yet?" Murphy commented.

"Shut it Murphy," Bellamy said, as they both blushed.

"Still nothing, we can't have a mom and dad who won't even kiss in front of their kids," Raven snickered. Everyone burst out laughing, while Bellamy and Clarke untangled from each other and blushed bright red. Their laughter was interrupted by the appearance of a man.

"Emi," he croaked out.

"Dad," she whispered, and before they knew what was happening Emi had sprung into her father's waiting arms.

"Oh my child!" he said.

"There are so many reunions going on, it's kind of ridiculous," Murphy muttered under his breath. Emi pulled away and hit him on the back of his head. "God, so violent woman!"

"There is more where that came from Murphy, so shut it," Emi growled.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Moore," Bellamy said.

"You too Bellamy," said the man. "You can call me Frank."

"Umm, dad, this is Finn, my boyfriend," Emi said, nervously.

"Nice to meet you sir," Finn said, trying to sound confident. Frank nodded at the boy.

"Same to you, Finn. You can call me Mr. Moore," he said, and Emi rolled her eyes. "Come find me after you talk to your friends." Emi nodded, and Frank left.

"Don't take it personally, he hated me for the first 2 months that he knew me," Bellamy said.

"That makes me feel better," Finn said drily.

"What happened to you, Clarke?" Emi asked.

"Mt. Weather happened. It's not what we thought. The Mountain Men…they're savages. They are draining Grounders for their blood," Clarke said. Everyone's faces paled. "The blood is like medicine, it heals them. It looks all nice and pretty on the outside, with good clothes and nice meals, but it's not. I escaped with Anya's help, but the rest. They're still in there."

"So how exactly did you get out?" Bellamy asked.

"It's a long story," Clarke sighed.

"We have time," Bellamy commented. They all took their seats around the tent and Clarke launched into her tale.

**Okay. So there you go. Chapter 1 of the sequel. Yeah. Favourites &amp; Follows are welcome :) Thanks.**


End file.
